school awesome
by kira509
Summary: esta historia se trata de 24 amigos viven muchas aventuras en la preparatoria como romances, pleitos, perdidas y sorpresas


SCHOOL AWESOME:

Capítulo 1: primer día de escuela parte 1:

Una mañana un poco nublada, despertaba una chica de cabello naranja, ojos color rubí, de 20 años, alta, delgada y de un carácter peculiar. Esa chica era huérfana a los 5 años, hasta que la adopto un maestro de preparatoria, el maestro se llamaba Sandro, él ya había adoptado a un hijo que se llamaba Leonardo, pero como vio que el necesitaba un hermano, así que adopto a Tania, quien le haría compañía en sus entrenamientos ya que el practicaba en karate y futbol, ella se sentía muy feliz, porque por fin la habían adoptado, porque al fin le darían algo de amor y cariño, pero no fue así, lo que le dieron fue disciplina, un hogar y un entrenamiento que la ayudaría a controlar la fuerza que tenía, porque por la fuerza que tenía, la se paraban de los demás, solo por tener más fuerza que las demás niñas. A los 10 años ella practicaba 5 deportes con su hermano adoptivo: karate, natación, box, boli bol y tae kwon do. Ella se esforzaba para impresionar a su padre adoptivo, pero lo que le decía eran los errores que hacia cuando fallaba en sus deportes, pero eso hizo que ella se esforzara más de lo quería. Y gano los primeros lugares en cada deporte que la metieron, pero ella no iba en grupo de mujeres, sino en el de barones, porque le avían dicho que su habilidad no era la adecuada para estar en el grupo de mujeres, así que la pusieron en el grupo de barones con su hermano.

MAÑANA DE TANIA:

Me desperté a las 5:00 am, me estire un poco y me levante. Me puse ropa de ejercicio y fui al parque para hacer mi rutina diaria, después me vine corriendo para arre basar mi récor.

Llegue a casa y ya eran las 5:57am, así que me fui rápido a darme un baño y prepararme para mi primer día en la prepa.

Iba bajando las escaleras ya preparada, pero me topé con zen (el mayor domo).

-Buenos días señorita Tania- dijo alegremente

-Buenos días zen- no tarde en notar que estaba sumamente alegre, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta-hoy es día de quincena ¿cierto?

-¡Sí! , además iré a visitar a mi hija, el señor Sandro me dio un mes libre.

-Espera, pero quien te va a…- fui interrumpida por él.

-"Sustituir'', no se preocupe su padr… maestro ya se encargó de eso.

Hubo un leve silencio hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-Ha, se me olvidaba,- zen saco una nota y me la dio- es del maestro Sandro, dijo que te la diera antes de que te fueras a la preparatoria.

\- Ha gracias zen.

\- Bueno le deje un jugo y fruta picada en el comedor, ¿necesita algo más?

-No gracias y ¿dónde está Leo?

\- Salió antes señorita Tania ¿lo buscaba?

-No gracias zen, puedes retirarte.

-Nos vemos en un mes- dijo alegremente, después de eso, se retiró a donde le aviamos reservado un cuarto, a preparar sus maletas.

Después de eso, leí la nota que me dejo el maestro.

CARTA DEL MAESTRO SANDRO:

Tania, solo quería avisarte que zen se ira un mes fuera y tendremos un mayor domo suplente, este mayor domo es casi de tu edad, solo te pido que lo recibas bien y como tal, le enseñes donde se hospedara, sus deberes, ya que tu hermano y yo llegaremos tarde, y no quiero mala conducta con tu hermano el primer día de clases. Te veo en la escuela.

Era obvio que lo vería en la escuela no sé porque lo menciono, pero bueno así es el maestro. Después de leerla me fui al comedor, pero nada más me tome el jugo ya que no tenía mucha hambre, luego me salí a esperar el autobús, pero en medio camino me topé con alguien.

-Tania? Tania!-grito una chica no tan alta, ojos color azul, su color de pelo verde y poco largo.

-¿Pero qué? ha- fui abrazada por mi mejor amiga-¿Vanesa?

-Tania, que gusto verte, no has cambiado mucho he-dijo en un tono burlona y separándose del abrazo.

-No, pero también me da gusto verte-

-No, no has cambiado mucho- dijo en un tono, un poco más obvio.

-Bueno estoy esperando el autobús que me lleva a la prepa América ¿y tú?

-¡También! oye ¿no es ese?-dijo señalando un autobús.

-Sí, ese es- dijo mientras se acercaba a él, Vanesa estaba en trance.-oye ¿Qué es esperas?

-¿Qué? ha si- dijo mientras iba tras ella.

Las dos subieron al autobús, ya que las dos se dirigían a la misma escuela.

Vanesa y Tania iban en los asientos de atrás, como ninguna sacaba un tema Vanesa decidió sacar su Pad y escuchar música, mientras Tania solo veía el paisaje.

PENSAMIENTOS DE TANIA:

Estaba calmada y sentada, viendo el paisaje, estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que algo los detuvo. Estaba viendo a un chico, casi de mi edad, él era alto, tenía pelo gris o blanco no se distinguía, ojos color jade y tenía el UNIFORME de la escuela a donde yo iría, lo cual se me hiso raro. Él estaba jugando con unos niños a la pelota en un parque, que por cierto no había visto ese parque, se veía tan lindo jugando con los niños, espera dije LINDO, ha bueno, de repente…

CON EL MUCHACHO:

-Que bien jugaron, nada mal porteros- dijo el mucho un poco cansado.

-Gracias Paco- dijeron los porteros.

-NIÑOS ES HORA DE IRNOS-dijo una señora, la mama yo creo.

-Adiós Paco-dijeron los niños al unimos.

\- Gracias joven, por jugar con ellos - dijo la señora acercándose para darle las gracias.

-Es un placer, oiga una pregunta ¿usted sabe cuál es el autobús que me puede dejar en la preparatoria América?

-Creo que es ese, si es ese- dijo señalando el camión donde iban Tania y Vanesa.

-Gracias- después de eso se fue corriendo a alcanzar al autobús.

Luego de eso llego al autobús, se subió y se sentó en los asientos de atrás donde se encontraban Vanesa y Tania, como las dos estaban en cada esquina, él se sentó al lado de Tania, ya que era el único lugar libre, al verla se sorprendió al ver a una chica muy linda, pero no mostro impresión, pero por dentro sentía una gran emoción, al final se sentó y saco su cel, pero Tania no se daba cuenta que al chico que estaba observando estaba sentado a su lado, ya que estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos.

DEBUELTA A LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE TANIA:

De repente todo se volvió negro y no podía ver nada, hasta que se alcanza a ver un rayo de luz, estoy en una escuela, en un área de juegos, oigo risas de niños, la luz se hace más grande y más, hasta que veo a niños riéndose de uno que esta empapado de pintura rosa, ese niño tenía ojos color jade, su cabello era negro.

Después veo a cinco niños riendo a carcajadas.

Quiero moverme pero no puedo, estoy pegada al pasto, grito y grito, pero no me escuchan y luego toco a un niño, pero mi mano traspasa, soy invisible para todos, no sé qué hacer, hasta que escucho:

-basta, paren- decía el niño de ojos jade- por favor, paren- el niño no aguanta y se va al lado de una… ¿carretera? fuera de la escuela.

-PACOOOO- grito una niña de cabellos anaranjados, ojos color rubí, después de eso otros cuatro niños la siguieron.

La niña gritaba su nombre, pero él no respondía, corrió hasta estar en medio carretera y grita de nuevo su nombre, pero en eso un camión de desechos químicos de hospital pasa, pero no be a la niña, la niña queda paralizada, como si viera pasar su vida por un instante, pero algo la empuja.

-Tania!- grita Paco y la empuja. La niña callo al otro lado de la carretera, ella volteo a ver paco.

-¡Paco!-grito Tania, para ese entonces ya era tarde, el camionero al escuchar el grito se dio cuenta que había un niño al frente, trato de frenar, pero envés de eso rodo y en cuanto rodo cerca de Paco en ese instante todo oscureció y escuche unas voces diciendo mi nombre, eran pequeñas, pero después se hacían más grandes, hasta que veo una luz que se va haciendo más y más grande.

-Tania, Tania, ¡TANIA! DESPIERTA- gritaba la peliverde.

Me desperté poco a poco, estaba acostada en algo, pero no sabía que era, me dolía mucho la cabeza, de repente me topo unos ojos color jade, pero jade puro, de repente me doy cuenta que era el muchacho que observe hace rato, en ese momento me trate de levantar, pero los dos chocamos cabezas.

-Haaaag- dieron los al mismo tiempo.

-Ha mi cabeza- dijo Tania, sobándose la frente.

-Ha, ¿estas bi…- fue interrumpido por Vanesa.

-Tania, ¿estás bien?- dijo la peliverde, en un tono preocupante.

-Sí, creo, hag mi cabeza- se quejaba por el dolor de cabeza-¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste- dijo Paco, algo adolorido.

-Sí, te desmayaste y luego expulsabas agua por la boca.- dijo la peliverde.

\- La verdad si, casi no respirabas, así que tuve que sacarte el aire y el agua.

-Ha, gracias y… ¿Quién eres tú? hag hag- pregunto Tania mientras tocia.

-Yo soy Paco y tú debes ser Tania, tu amiga gritaba una y otra vez tu nombre, para que despertaras- dijo en un tono burlón viendo a Vanesa.

-¿Pero cómo paso?- pregunto Tania, mientras se sentaba bien.

-Veras Tania, todo pasó así:- trato de explicar Paco.

EXPLICACION DE PACO:

Yo iba subiendo al autobús y me senté hasta atrás como era uno de los lugares disponibles, pues me senté y me puse unos audífonos para escuchar música, yo no sabía que tú estabas a mi lado, porque estaba tan concentrado mi cel., hasta que siento que alguien se recarga en mi hombro, no dude ni un segundo en voltear, hasta que te veo a ti recargada, vi que traías el uniforme de la escuela América y pensé que irías a donde yo también estudiaría, en fin como creí que estarías dormida te deje por un momento, como la mayoría de la gente se duerme en el autobús, pero después de unos segundos te acostaste en mis piernas y eso pues me incomodo, así que tuve que moverte un poco para que despertaras, pero no reaccionabas, hasta que tu amiga volteo y me ayudo.

-Disculpa emm- trataba de despertarte- despierte, despierte- pero no reaccionabas.

Vanesa se dio cuenta, se levantó de su asiento y fue a despertarte.

-Tania despierta- decía Vanes mientras te empujaba un poco fuerte, después te dio una cachetada, pero no reaccionabas- espera no reacciona, TANIA DESPIERTA- alzaba un poco la voz para que despertaras.

-Espera déjame ver si respira-dije algo alarmado, después de decir eso te tome el pulso, pero respirabas con dificultad.

Reaccione rápido y le dije a Vanesa como estabas.

-Okey ella está respirando con dificultad- dije algo preocupado lo que hizo que las personas del auto buz se alarmaran y le dijeran al conductor, pero les dije que no se preocuparan que te ayudaría.

\- Hay no, ¿qué hago?- dijo preocupadamente Vanesa.

-Te ayudare, solo ayúdame a acostarla mejor y pásenme una bolsa con hielo- decía mientras me levantaba y te levantaba con cuidado para que Vanesa te acomodara.

Vanesa te acomodo con cuidado.

-Tenga, ¿no quieres que le hable a una ambulancia?- dijo una señora que vendía helados en bolsa, mientras me pasaba la bolsa con hielo.

-No se preocupe solo esta desmayada yo sé que hacer- dije más calmado, pero antes de que te pusiera la bolsa en la nuca, empezaste a reaccionar como si te estuvieras ahogando, ya que no solo respirabas con dificultad, también parecía que te estabas ahogando y eso me preocupo más.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a Tania?! -grito Vanesa alarmada por su amiga y eso hiso que se pusieran más tensos las personas que iban en el autobús.

-no espera- trataba de tranquilizarla, reviso de nuevo, pero esta vez no nada más te faltaba aire sino que traías agua adentro, ¿pero cómo?

-¡Y BIENN! ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo bastante alarmada.

\- Se está ahogando, tiene agua adentro, tendré que sacarle el agua okey- dije bastante preocupado.

-Hay Tania ¡¿qué te paso?!- dijo demasiada preocupada.

-Okey–dije preparándome para sacarte el agua

-Apresura te -dijo la peliverde.

-Listo a aquí voy- empecé darte resucitación varias veces, después reparación boca a boca, pero no respondía.

-Vamos Tania, vamos- decía Vanesa mientras me observaba como te trataba de sacar el aire.

-Venga animo- decía mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para que volvieras a respirar, hasta que expulsaste agua de tu boca, pero te volviste a desmayar.

-Bien, necesito la bolsa de hielo, solo se volvió a desmayar un rato más se va a despertar- decía un poco agitado, mientras te observaba.

-Ten espero que sirva- decía Vanesa mientras me pasaba la bolsa de hielo que la señora nos había dado. - gracias por ayudar a mi amiga, en enserio te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Vanesa más tranquila.

-Es un placer, a por cierto soy Paco ¿y tú?-dije amablemente, mientras te ponía la bolsa en tu nuca.

-Ha, yo soy Vanesa y ella es Tania- dijo Vanesa un poco más calmada.

-Mucho gusto Vanesa, y por cierto, Tania no estaba así cuando subí al auto buz, ¿o si?

-No, cuando subió estaba bien.

-Bueno al menos ya está un poco mejor y solo tiene que despertar- dije un poco más seguro-¿Ustedes van a ir a la prepa América verdad?

-Sí y al parecer tú también ¿no?

-Si yo también, de hecho creo que yo y otros tres amigos estaremos ahí.

-Ha, y ¿Quiénes son esos tres amigos?

\- Ha, ellos bueno yo los conozco desde el kínder y también conocí a dos amigas que tenían los mis nombres que ustedes, pero en fin ellos son: Mateo, Gabriel y Mar…- fui interrumpido por Vanesa.

-Marvin… ¿Paco?

-…..- quede mudo por lo que dijo Vanesa, en realidad era Vanesa, su amiga de la infancia.

-Paco después del accidente que tuviste, sigues vivo.- dijo sorprendida.

-Vanesa eres tú, después de tanto tiempo.- dije sorprendido.

En ese momento Vanesa me abrazo en lágrimas, por saber que estaba vivo.

-Me da alegría volver a verte vivo, no lo puedo creer- dijo con lágrimas de alegría.

-Si estoy bien, creí que no las volvería a ver. Espera si tú eres Vanesa ¿ella es Tania?

-Sí, pero y los chicos…

\- Si he estado en contacto con ellos…

Fue interrumpido por Tania que estaba despertando.

FIN DE LA EXPLICACION:

Tania quedo paralizada por la explicación de Paco, casi todas sus preguntas estaban resueltas. Los sueños que tenía no eran pesadillas eran recuerdos del accidente que tuvo su mejor amigo de la infancia, ahora ya recordaba porque iba a terapias, pero lo que la dejo más impactada fue que en el momento en que había terminado la explicación de Paco, recordó las pesadillas que tenía con ese niño de ojos color jade. Ella había recordado cuando estaban en la escuela donde se habían conocido, donde habían hecho un montón de travesuras, donde vio al niño más guapo del mundo (como así se lo imaginaba), donde conoció a sus otros cuatro amigos: Vanesa, Gabriel, Mateo y Marvin, donde tuvo su primera pelea, donde dio su primer beso, donde su mejor amigo le dijo que por ser más fuertes que las otras niñas, no significaba que era barón y el accidente de Paco.

En eso soltó unas cuantas lágrimas para luego ver a Paco, después de mirarlo por unos segundos lo abrazo con lágrimas, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su amigo y muy triste porque según ella había ocasionado el accidente.

-Perdón Paco - dijo Tania con lágrimas y sollozos, lo que tomo de sorpresa a Paco, pero le correspondió el abrazo- perdóname, por el daño que te hice, perdóname- después de que dijo eso poso su cabeza al pecho de Paco, lo que hizo que Paco se sonrojara. Paco al ver eso le dijo acercándose a su oído:

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no hiciste nada malo-dijo aun abrazándola.

-Claro que sí, sino me hubiera puesto en medio de la carretera para que me salvaras, no hubieras tenido el accidente- dijo culpándose a ella misma.

-No fue tu culpa, la culpa la tuvo el camionero, así que no debes estar así- dijo Paco para que dejara de estar triste.

-Pero yo fui la que empezó la pelea para que te hicieran la broma y por mis terapias te olvide a ti, mi mejor amigo que me ayudo en las buenas y en las malas.- dijo en un mar de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, no pienses en el pasado que solo te traerá más dolor, así que seca esas lágrimas.- dijo Paco mientras le secaba las lágrimas a su mejor amiga, lo que hizo que Tania sonriera y se sonrojara. Después de eso levanto la cabeza y vio que Vanesa tenía la boca abierta, ya que nunca había visto a su amiga dar una muestra de aprecio a nadie eso creía. Después de eso Paco les explico cómo había sobrevivido de las cirugías que tuvo después del accidente y las experiencias que tuvo en el hospital y como extraño a sus amigos después de 15 años en el hospital, luego de una larga explicación de Paco habían llegado a la preparatoria América.

-Llegamos a la parada de la prepa América, ¿alguien baja aquí?- pregunto el chofer.

-Nosotros- dijo Vanesa, mientras se levantaban Paco, Tania y ella.

Cuando iban bajando los tres amigos, Tania piso con una piedrita, no diminuta, pero tampoco grande, lo que hizo que al tropezará y los tres se cayeran, pero por suerte Vanesa ya avía bajado, así que solo cayeron Paco y Tania, pero antes de cayeran los dos, Tania había gritado por pisarla lo que hizo que Paco volteara y al verla le callera enzima. En el momento que paco abrió los ojos por la caída, se topó con unos ojos color rubí, muy hermosos como el fuego, pero al notar que Tania estaba sobre él, se puso rojo por la poción en que estaban, Tania al igual que Paco se puso roja, pero ella reacciono y se levantó y ayudo a Paco a reincorporarse.

-Lo siento Paco, por haberte caído encima- se disculpó Tania algo avergonzada.

-No importa, no fue tu culpa, fue de la roca jajaja - dijo algo burlón, lo que hizo que Tania soltara una leve risa.

Vanesa que había visto esa escena sé que petrificada por su amiga, porque ella no era así.

Después de que los dos acabaran de reincorporarse Vanesa hablo.

-¿están bien?- pregunto Vanesa haciéndose la preocupada.

-si lo estamos- dijo Paco después de sacudirse- entonces nos vamos.

-Bueno nos va…- Vanesa fue interrumpida por un chico alto, ojos color miel, pelo largo y negro.

El muchacho estaba a un poco más atrás que ellos, cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Chicas?, ¡chicas!- grito el muchacho para que lo oyeran- ¡Vanesa, Tania!

Cuando el muchacho grito los nombres "Vanesa y Tania", en un instante los tres amigos voltearon a ver quién era el que grito y la primera en reaccionar fue Vanesa, ya que conocía esa voz.

-¡Gabriel!- grito Vanesa y fue corriendo hacia el para darle un abrazo, que lo dejo sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Vanesa, gusto verte- dijo Gabriel correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Oye Vane, ¿Estas cómoda?- pregunto un chico de pelo rubio, ojos color café y un poco alto.

-Marvin, no creí que te iba a volver a ver y menos aquí.-dijo un poco nerviosa, porque antes de fuera el primer día de escuela, Vanesa estaba en contacto con sus cuatro amigos y le quiso hacer una brama a Marvin por cel.

-Si yo tampoco creí que te a volver a ver.-dijo Marvin un poco más serio.

-¿Y nosotros estamos pintados verdad?- dijo Paco acercando hacia el trio de amigos, con Tania.

-¡Paco, Tania!-gritaron Gabriel y Marvin al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos que alegría verlos.-dijo Paco

Mientras los cinco se saludaban, un chico güero, un poco chaparro, ojos color azul, pelo corto y café, venia corriendo para que no lo alcanzaran unos chicos de la prepa que lo habían correteado por toda la escuela, hasta que se topa con Paco de espaldas.

-Ha, oye fíjate por donde...- fue interrumpido por el muchacho que lo empujo.

-ha, perdón pero podrían cubrirme, unos muchachos me quieren golpear.- dijo refiriéndose a los cinco.

-¿Mateo?- pregunto Marvin un poco confuso.

fin del capitulo 1.


End file.
